


Мы многое умолчали

by Ruadh



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruadh/pseuds/Ruadh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть разница между Зимним солдатом и Джеймсом Барнсом, к сожалению, она есть только в его голове.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мы многое умолчали

В квартире было тихо, слишком тихо для того, кто привык к вечной войне. Барнс хлопнул дверцей холодильника и прислонился к ней спиной, было прохладно и чуть влажно, футболка сразу же прилипла к телу. С банки колы, которую он достал из холодильника, сползала капля конденсата. Жизнь могла идти к чёрту, Фьюри мог идти к чёрту, ему требовалось время на то, чтобы подумать и выбрать правильный пусть к своей цели.  
Бартон был... Бартон был военным, циркачом, человеком, который думал так, как не могли военные. Для Барнса Бартон был Тони Старком, таким же нервным, живым, раздражающим. Он был предателем, он был тем, кто застрелил агентов и ушел, забрав тессеракт. 

― Твоя задача вернуть тессеракт.  
― Твоя задача притащить Бартона.  
― Твоя задача…  
― Твоя задача. 

Барнс хмыкнул и сполз вниз, устраиваясь поудобнее. Он слышал эти шепотки за спиной, чужие взгляды всё ещё липли к нему, а разговоры всё ещё вкручивались в его мозг штопором, не исчезали. Он всё ещё был тем, кто притащился из Гидры, кто был предателем, кто убивал своих, кто не вынес тягот войны и подался в бега. Он ― Зимний солдат значительно дольше, чем Джеймс Барнс. Он сросся с этим званием, это стало жизнью. И сейчас, сидя на полу своей кухни, Джеймс Барнс натягивал на себя эту шкуру обратно, вмораживал в себя детали операции, искал логические пути решения, выстраивал план захвата тессеракта, план, по которому он должен был унести куб и ничего больше.  
Он помнил больной, надорванный взгляд Наташи, её измученность, боль: она была внутри него, будто бы он был причастен к её жизни, будто бы она всё ещё значила для него что-то важное, бесконечное, что-то... всё. Он вздрогнул, кола зашипела, сжимаемая железной рукой. Из банки пролилась жидкость и осела тонкой сахарной плёнкой на пальцах.  
Наташа была в прошлом, а этот Тони Старк с луком ― был настоящим, эмоциями даже, которые приходили извне, был шёпотом, голосом на подкорке ― тем, кто дышал, жил, чему Барнс у него потихоньку и учился. Поэтому внутри всё резало от противного ощущения, что он ошибся снова, ведь Бартон не был Стивом, Бартон не был идеальным.  
― Он просто был, ― голос Барнса звучал надтреснуто, сломленно, так, как не должен был звучать. 

Он собирался на охоту пошагово, спокойно, перебирая свои возможности, изыскивая пути. Он знал как найти того, кто прячется, знал как вычислить его в информационном пространстве. Он не знал только как убить его охрану. Он не знал как стрелять в друга. 

Но выбирать ему не пришлось, первая пуля просвистела над ухом, когда он ещё только выбирал место, где сможет залечь. Первая и единственная пуля, чёрт бы побрал этого стрелка. Бартон вырос перед ним лёгкой бесшумной тенью, ниже его самого, чуть легче и светлее. Но в его глазах Зимний солдат Бартона уже не увидел, они сияли ровным голубым светом, будто к нему подключили ёлочную гирлянду. Лицо было похоже на посмертную восковую маску, похожую на те, что рисуют японцы на своих трупах, перед тем как их сжечь.

Он вздрогнул от первого удара и согнулся практически пополам, пока уходил от второго. Хоукай двигался быстро, легко, его несло ветром, он будто ничего не весил. Движения были плавными и быстрыми, он уклонялся от тяжёлых ударов, не подставлялся, не вёлся на провокации, но его было легко достать, ведь он был человеком. Он блокировал один удар, но пропустил второй по корпусу. Зимний солдат считал в уме секунды от начала боя. У него не было времени на эту ерунду, у него был приказ и что-то надрывно ныло в груди.  
Он считал секунды до того момента, как сердце Хоукая остановится. Удар, и еще один. Хруст костей, скрип чужих зубов, которые были сжаты слишком сильно, хриплый выдох со свистом сквозь них. Зимний солдат считал секунды, но не рассчитывал, что в какой-то момент гирлянда погаснет и Хоукай рухнет вниз, как подкошенный. Казалось, что его кто-то вырубил из сети и забыл включить обратно. 

Какофония звуков налетела внезапно, Зимний солдат и не заметил как в какой-то момент окружающая среда ушла на второй план и вокруг стало тихо. Он встряхнулся, вокруг велись какие-то переговоры, подавались сигналы, отдавались чёткие приказы по рации на его частоте ― Щ.И.Т.а.  
― Отличная работа солдат, ― кто-то хлопал его по плечу, пытаясь привлечь внимание. Кто-то незнакомый, кому он на рефлексах сломал руку, просто потому, что тот стоял слишком близко.  
― Всё закончилось, ― голос кэпа вывел его из оцепенения и он осел вниз, также как ранее, возле холодильника.  
Внутри ничего не дрогнуло, Джеймса не было, Джеймс был заморожен, оставлен дома до лучших времен, Джеймс не дышал. Он обвёл глазами поле действия, Хоукая укладывали на носилки, возможно он будет жить дальше, Наташа стояла над ним, всматриваясь в лицо.  
Зимний солдат мог только усмехнуться, он отлично умел выводить противника из строя, не просто умел ― он жил этим, это было его задачей, внедрённой куда-то в мозг. Под маской ему не хватало воздуха, пока он смотрел на эти чёртовы носилки и то, как руки Хоукая безжизненно с них свисали.  
― Всё в порядке, он скажет тебе спасибо, когда будет в состоянии, ― голос Старка звучал приглушенно и Зимний солдат оглянулся, пытаясь рассмотреть где находился миллиардер на этот раз. Тот завис в отдалении от общей свалки, благоразумно не приближаясь в зону поражения Зимнего солдата, видимо он сумел уловить разницу между Джеймсом Барнсом и его альтер-эго. 

Прошло несколько недель, прежде чем послышался уверенный, громкий и нахальный стук в дверь. Барнс не ждал гостей. С Наташей отношения не ладились, она искала в нём прошлое, которого больше нет. Со Стивом он не говорил, предпочитая забиться в свою нору и игнорировать вежливый интерес. Оставался Старк, которому было плевать на его состояние, которому было плевать на всё, когда он хотел чем-то поделиться. На прошлой неделе он вытащил Барнса на кофе, только потому что Стив не пошел составлять компанию Старку на какой-то скучной выставке.  
― Вы же как братья, да? Тогда ты будешь отдуваться вместо него, ― вот и все объяснение, которое Барнс получил в результате.  
Он не хотел открывать дверь, на самом деле он хотел заорать чтобы его оставили в покое, чтобы убирались прочь и забыли адрес. Он поклялся себе, что завтра он сменит замок и больше не позволит себе размякнуть настолько, что даст кому-то ключи, кому-то вроде Стива, который никак не мог смириться с тем, что прошло много лет и они больше не так близки, как прежде.  
Барнс не хотел гостей, он был не готов.  
Поэтому, распахивая дверь, он собирался прогнать пришедшего прочь и пойти спать, а может, лежать и смотреть в потолок. У него был план занятий на сегодня, например, ещё раз попытаться смыть ощущение чужой кожи со своих рук.  
― Привет, ― глаза у Бартона голубые, чуть темнее неба за окном, но это не важно.  
Важно только то, что на его теле ещё виднеются синяки: на скулах, руках, груди.  
Важно то, что он нахально улыбался и даже махал рукой, привлекая к себе внимание. Важно то, что в какой-то момент Барнс отмер, вынырнул из подо льда, и начал дышать полной грудью.  
Важно то, что он наконец-то справляется с собой и своим речевым аппаратом.  
― Привет.  
Он не ждал гостей, он не готов, он не хотел...но он распахивает дверь шире, приглашая внутрь.  
― Пришел сказать тебе спасибо.  
Барнс непроизвольно прислушивается к чужому дыханию, больше нет ни хрипов, ни свиста, легкие абсолютно здоровы и это успокаивает.  
― Разрывы залечены, не волнуйся, ― Бартон протиснулся внутрь и потянул его за собой. 

Что-то отпускало изнутри, перестало биться испуганной птицей, начинало новую жизнь.  
― Я не волновался, ― “Я убил тебя”.  
Бартон, обернувшись, смотрел на него, впивался взглядом в его лицо и Барнс кожей ощущал этот взгляд, будто бы к нему прикасались руками. Бартон изучал его пару минут, а потом улыбнулся и махнул рукой, отпуская что-то эфемерное бродить между ними.  
― Я был твоей целью? Это было приятно и, пожалуй, неожиданно.  
Бартон много говорил, двигался, что-то переставлял, пока не замер напротив: собранный, уверенный и какой-то чуждый, не такой, каким помнился.  
― Я был твоей мишенью, я был убит. Ты можешь отпустить это, ты выполнил миссию, меня больше нет. 

Барнс захлебнулся воздухом, подавился, внезапно осознавая что стояло за этим, что это было, что за свобода открывалась перед ним. Свобода, которой он никогда не чувствовал. Тишина в голове больше не давила, больше не было стены между ним и Зимним солдатом.  
― Добро пожаловать домой. 

Бартон ушёл, не оставив никаких слов после себя, никаких жестов, ничего.  
Бартон был мёртв уже несколько недель как, но эти новости попали в сводки только через пару недель.


End file.
